Artifacts of Time
The Artifacts of Time are objects which are created on the Island of Time by Kaileena The VizierView photo details, with the StaffAdded by Artwork0. Some artifacts can change time while in possession, and have special powers. Three are also the only objects which can stop a person (or even an animal) from turning into a sand monster when the Sands are set loose. There are four artifacts; these are the Medallion, the Staff, the Hourglass and the Dagger of Time. It is discussed whether or not the Mask of the Wraith is also an artifact. The Staff Main Article: The Staff of Time The Staff is the only artifact which can be wielded that has not been wielded by the Prince. However, it was used by the Vizier during the events of The Sands of Time, and was also his primary weapon. It is not known whether the Staff can manipulate time or not, or if it does have any powers whatsoever, and what happens to it afterwards is only speculation, as there is no strict proof. However, it seemed to give the Vizier magical powers, but whether this is from the Vizier's own abilities, or the power of the Staff itself, is unknown. The Hourglass '' The Hourglass is seen only in The Sands of Time'', and a handful of times(In fact you can stand on top of it) in Warrior Within. It cannot be "used" by anybody, as technically it is only a storage place for the Sands. Only once it is released from the Hourglass can the Sands be used. The Hourglass can be opened by the Dagger of Time, and when opened, the Sands can be restored into the Hourglass using the Dagger of Time. In appearance, it is similar to that of a regular hourglass, only of a more grand specimen. The Dagger The Dagger of Time is used by the Prince during the events of The Sands of Time ''and ''The Two Thrones. In The Sands of Time, it is a normal sized dagger, and is the Prince's secondary weapon. During The Two Thrones, however, the Dagger has a significantly larger blade and a slightly shorter handle, as it is now the primary weapon. It is what seems to be the only weapon which can kill the Sand Monsters. The blade is of a shining blue, and the handle is most likely of gold. The Dagger has several powers which can be used during gameplay, including reversing time, and slowing it down. However, The Sands of Time features a different set of powers to The Two Thrones. The reason for this is unknown. The Dagger was once in ownership of the Vizier, who, after killing Kaileena and absorbing her essence (the Sands) into the Dagger, stabbed himself with it, transferring the Sands into his body, and turning him into an inhu The new creature, Zurvan, God of Time. The Medallion Main Article: The Medallion of Time The Medallion is a disk-like object slightly smaller than the size of a fist. The Medallion was wielded by the Prince during Warrior Within. During the events of The Sands of Time, the Medallion protected Farah from becoming a Sand Monster, and in The Two Thrones, is dropped unwisely into the sea by the Prince, who predicted that it would not come into use again. It has significantly more sand powers than the Dagger with about six or seven, (all of which are more powerful than the Dagger's powers,) compared to the Dagger's five on the first game and four on the third. It is unknown if the Medallion survived the destruction of the Artifacts. http://princeofpersia.wikia.com/wiki/Artifacts_of_Time Category:Items